October Night
by Jabberwocky Angel
Summary: Mush, Kid Blink, and Racetrack were on their way home from a Brooklyn party when Racetrack told them about a mysterious hero living in the shadows. Thinking that Race is just really drunk, they ignore him. But when Mush decides to take a walk alone, a group of goons attack him! Luckily, a mysterious hero saves his life. What will Mush do when he finds out that his hero is a...she?


**Alright guys, this is my first story. I obviously do not own Newsies in any way. (Is it necessary for me to write that? I don't know.) The only character I own here is the girl that will be appearing in this story. And since this is my first story, some reviews and opinions will be GREATLY ****appreciated. Thank you! Enjoy **

It was a dark, October night. Mush, Racetrack, and Kid Blink were making their way from the Brooklyn Newsie Lodging House party. Racetrack was telling them about a famous, night time hero, who no one knew the identity of. "I'm telling ya, guys! He's out there, watching every move that we make." Race slurred a little. Mush laughed. "Race, you're drunk as hell." Today was his and Kid Blink's turn to not drink at the party to make sure they got home safely. "I ain't drunk! I'm just~" he belched "druuuunnkk~" Mush and Blink shook their heads, chuckling to themselves. Suddenly, they heard a strange birdcall. "Waddyisay boyyyys?" Race slurred. "He's out theeerrreee," "Shut up Race, you're drunk and full of bull." Blink said, tired of carrying Race on his shoulders. "Hey man, I'm gonna go take a walk. Ya gonna make it home a'right?" Mush asked.

"Yeah, it's ok man. We're not that far from our Lodgin' House anyway. Just be careful out there.!" Blink replied. Mush nodded and started heading back towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

When he finally got to the bridge, he leaned against the railing and looked down at the water below. Mush embraced the quiet, cool, fall breeze and welcomed the faint scent of autumn. The view was just so beautiful. He could just see the horizon line in the distance. He sighed, content at this magnificent view. It gave him a chance to clear his head and figure some things out. Such as if he had enough money for another stay at the Lodging House, or if he would be able to afford food tomorrow. At the thought of food, Mush's stomach growled. He completely forgot to eat at the party! What kind of an idiot was he? He smacked his forehead and cursed himself for his stupidity. He reached down into his pocket to try to fish out any money he had left. But his pockets were completely empty! He had 2 dollars in his pocket! He earned it too! Unlike Race, he had a pretty lucky day today. He won poker 3 times in a row, granted that he cheated a few times, but who didn't? He turned around and nearly fell off the side. Because there stood a 6 foot man waving his 2 bucks in his face. "Lookin' for dis, Cheatah?" the man had a dark expression on his face and a heavy Brooklyn accent. Mush suddenly remembered that he was one of the guys who he scammed when playing poker. The man held a large club with nails sticking out of it. Behind him were two goons, equal in his size. One carried a chain, the other, a gun. Mush gulped. "Now c'mon guys, I didn't do that! I never seen ya before in my life! Now let's all settle down, and try ta figure dis out, eh?" The men chuckled darkly. "Ya funny, kid!" the first man said, spitting on Mush's face when saying 'kid'. "Too bad dat ya can't stick a'round." The man raised his club and was about to pound him when a hand swiftly grabbed it from him. "Huh?" the man looked confused. "Who's dere!?" He yelled into the darkness. There was no response or any evidence that anyone was there. Suddenly, the man spotted his club, about 80 feet in front of him. "Hm~" he went up to the club to try to pick it up when ~BAM~

Someone hit his rear causing him to fall onto the club, bruising and scratching himself due to the nails. "ARGH! DENNIS! TAKE YA DAMN GUN OUT AND SHOOT DA BOI!" The man with the gun, apparently named Dennis, took out his gun and raised it towards Mush. Mush braced himself for the bullet when out of nowhere, he was pushed down to the ground, followed by a shot. He looked up to see his savior and saw the face of a beautiful girl with forest green eyes and longish, light brown hair. He was entranced, but the moment was ephemeral. Because once he blinked, the girl suddenly vanished again. He looked up to see the other two goons on the ground, unconscious. He quietly stood up and looked around to find and thank his savior. But no one was in sight. All of a sudden he heard someone behind him whisper in a melodic voice: Run.

And he listened.

He ran, and ran, and ran, and kept running until he got to the Newsboys Lodging house in Manhattan.

Boy, did he have a story to tell the guys tonight!


End file.
